1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a driver state detection system and method with an accelerator pedal control function, and more particularly, to a driver state detection system and method with an accelerator pedal control function, which is capable of detecting a driver's state and controlling an accelerator pedal to prevent an accident.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when a vehicle approaches a given extreme driving condition of a road, an active accelerator pedal device of the vehicle controls a pedal force of an accelerator pedal and informs the driver that the vehicle approached the extreme driving condition. When the driver drives the vehicle in a state where the driver set a target speed of the vehicle, an electronic control unit detects an actual vehicle speed and compares the detected speed with the target speed of the driver. When the actual vehicle speed approaches the target speed, the electronic control unit operates an actuator to increase a pedal reaction force or apply a specific feeling, in order to inform the driver that the actual vehicle speed approached the target speed.
Further, the active accelerator pedal device may check a distance from a preceding vehicle and increase a reaction force of the accelerator pedal or apply a specific feeling to limit the speed.
However, in the structure of the active accelerator pedal device according to the related art, the operation of the actuator is transmitted to the accelerator pedal through a plurality of links or cables and other members to control the step force of the accelerator pedal. Accordingly, since the construction of the mechanism becomes complex, the production cost of the active accelerator pedal device may increase, and the durability thereof may decrease.
Therefore, there is demand for a system which detects driving carelessness or effectively informs a driver of driving carelessness, when detecting the driving carelessness.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.